Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{k - 4}{8k - 12} + \dfrac{-5k - 2}{8k - 12}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{k - 4 - 5k - 2}{8k - 12}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-4k - 6}{8k - 12}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{-2k - 3}{4k - 6}$